hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Pariston Hill
|kana = パリストン=ヒル |rōmaji = Parisuton Hiru |also known as = The Rat |name = Pariston Hill |manga debut = Chapter 319 |anime debut = Episode 137 |gender = Male |hair = Blond |eyes = Brown |affiliation = Dark Continent Expedition Team |previous affiliation = Zodiacs |occupation = Member of Dark Continent Expedition Team |previous occupation = Hunter (Triple Star) Zodiac member Vice Chairman of Hunters Association 13th Chairman of Hunters Association |type = Unknown |abilities = |Abilities = |image gallery = yes |japanese voice = Hiroki Takahashi}} Pariston Hill (パリストン=ヒル, Parisuton Hiru) is a Triple Star Hunter and both the former Chairman and Vice Chairman of the Hunters Association. He is also a former member of the Zodiacs with the codename “Rat.”Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 319 Appearance Pariston is one of the only two members of the Zodiacs that has not changed his appearance to look like the animal that he represents. He has medium-length, dark blond hair and wears various suits. Personality According to Ging Freecss , Pariston's personality is similar to Netero's and his own personality. Pariston only likes to play around and enjoy himself. He is extremely sly and gets pleasure from destroying the what he loves most. He simultaneously is infuriated by and enjoys a rivalry with Ging; Pariston has rarely hates anyone, though he does awful things to them and is curious to see what he would do to someone he hates, Ging currently occupying that position. Background Long before Netero's demise, Pariston attempted to take over the Hunter Association. Pariston was Vice-Chairman for three years. During this period, 18 hunters mysteriously disappeared, an average of six per year, in contrast to an average of 0.2 hunters per year prior to Pariston's term. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Pariston first appears during the meeting of the Zodiacs on deciding the next chairman, during which he announces his candidacy and proposes to skip the election. During the meeting, Mizaistom remarks that the number of missing hunters has gone up tenfold during Pariston's term. Pariston remarks that this is a misfortune that will surely lessen with his election as chairman. This angers Mizaistom who beings to attack Pariston, but stops when he hears Ging Freecss announce his intention to run for chairman. Pariston remarks to Ging that his son Gon is in critical condition and wonders if he should visit him, but worries that it would be a waste of time if Gon were to die afterward. Ging confidently tells Pariston that Gon will not die. Pariston then decides that there should be a systematic way to choose the rules for the election in which Cheadle suggests to use a lot drawing where each member of the Zodiacs write the rules they think are best for the election and the one that is chosen will be the set of rules that will be followed. They then decide that the person to draw the lots is Bean. After Bean draws Ging's set of rules and reads them aloud, Pariston says that he only concedes to rules 1-4.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 In the 1st Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman, Pariston receives 249 votes, coming in 1st place but because the conditions haven't been met, a new election has to be done. In the 2nd Election, Pariston receives 251 votes gaining 2 more votes and coming in 1st once more but due to the voting turnout being less than 95%, a new election is held.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 Based on these two elections, the Zodiacs have meetings regarding the invalid votes and the Hunters who abstained to vote, Pariston suggests that Beans check every sheet before the voting to avoid invalid votes and the licenses for those who abstain from voting should be confiscated. Kanzai notes that people are voting invalidly or abstaining because they do not want Pariston as Chairman. Pariston responds that the vast majority of voters think otherwise and jabs at Kanzai's intelligence. This prompts Kanzai to attack Pariston, but several other Zodiacs stop him. Afterward, the Zodiacs agree to follow Pariston's suggestions. Before they solidify the changes with a vote, Pariston clarifies to Cheadle, after prompting, that hunters with confiscated licenses do not lose their ability to vote. In the 3rd Election, Pariston receives 258 votes, but since there's an increase in absentees. It's decided that these Hunters will have their licenses confiscated for breaking the rules.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 Seeing this, Pariston wonders if its truly enough to just confiscate the Hunter Licenses, so he makes a suggestion that the Zodiacs hold a lecture with all the Hunters to show them how important the election is. As Pariston is making his speech to all the hunters trying to convince them to vote, asking that if anyone has anything on their mind to stand and speak their mind and that minority groups will not be looked down upon, at this time Leorio picks up a microphone and speaks his mind. In the 4th election, Pariston receives once again 258 votes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 In the 5th election, Pariston receives 274 votes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 He then receives a call regarding the joining of a number of Temp Hunters joining Teradin's group in the hunt for the needle humans and Illumi, to which he agrees to and has no problems with. After he hangs up the phone, he starts to laugh and says that Teradein Neutral, Bushidora Ambitious, and Loupe Highland are a fine trio, and are easy to understand them signifying that he is probably aware of their plan of just using the Temp Hunters as bait and getting them killed so his votes would drop. In the 6th election, Pariston receives 272 votes. In the 7th election, Pariston receives 293 votes the highest he has received so far, during this time Teradein Neutral is killed by Hisoka.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 It is revealed by Ging that Pariston has no intention of winning or losing the Chairman Election and that Pariston only wants to play with the Hybrid Cocoons the Chimera Ants had left around, and an area to play with them in.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 331 As the 8th election starts, the last 4 candidates are given a chance to explain to everyone why they want to become chairman. When it is Cheadle's turn she asks everyone to vote for Leorio to which Pariston is surprised and loses his trademark smirk. After Leorio finishes his speech which gives him a large applause, Pariston stands to give his speech. He says that once the election is over he will also do everything in his power to help Gon, but he says that out of the four remaining candidates the one most fit to become Chairman is Mizaistom, to the surprise of everyone. After the 8th election is over, he comes in 2nd place leaving him, and Leorio to face each other for the title of Chairman. Pariston is voted President of the Hunters Association. He decides to make Cheadle Vice-Chairman and he then abdicates, thus making Cheadle Chairman. When confronted by Cheadle, he confesses he had no intention of becoming Chairman, and warns Cheadle to change the 10 Hunter Commandments, or he will 'play for real'.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 Dark Continent Expedition arc Pariston is seen in the room with Beyond Netero and his nine other followers. In the Zodiac's meeting, Cheadle announces that he asked to withdraw from the Zodiacs, along with Ging, and that she approved.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Ging Freecss himself later arrives in the lair of Beyond's expedition team. Pariston asks him if he will join, Ging orders him to send in 5,000 Chimera Ants. However, Pariston is only confident that Ging will join him.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 342 He explains that Cheadle means to separate the Hunter Exam from the organization, which he rejects. Ging and Pariston are then seen arguing about whether Netero would have done the same as Cheadle concerning the Hunter Exam, which Pariston denies. He says the former chairman would have gone to the Dark Continent without the approval of the V5 and hunt his son down once he got there. Pariston then wonders if that isn't what the Hunters Association used to be, but Ging merely replies with a question, asking why Pariston would want to destroy the organization despite feeling a sort of attachment to it. The former Rat invites Ging to explain what he has understood about his plans, and the latter starts by saying that the Hunters Association has become too boring for Pariston's tastes, so he is letting the Chimera loose in the world to find new amusing targets, while keeping tabs on the expedition to the Dark Continent. Since he could not abandon the organization, he came in for the final blow. The one thing Ging does not understand is Pariston's attitude towards the Hunter Exams. Pariston comments how similar they are, as they both always think outside the box. However, Ging spats back those are just the foundations and insults him. Seemingly affected, Pariston begins to explain he feels the need to have others hate him and hurt the things he loves, asking if it is normal. Gon's father replies that, in his case, it is past normality. Pariston just watches as Ging is confronted by two members of the expedition party, speaking only when the latter asks aloud who is the number 2 of the group, pointing at himself. When Ging states physical strength was not part of the criteria, Pariston feels underestimated. Ging says that if Pariston was just some muscle head, he'd just defeat him in a fight, but he knows that he needs to outsmarts Pariston. When one of he expedition team members challenge Ging, Pariston interrupts and confirms that he is ranked number two in the team. Ging dismisses it and declares that he will be number two henceforth. Ging declares that he is not planning on making any changes to the party's plans, nor he will give any orders, he just wants the nominal authority of the number two. He then states he will double the money Beyond has promised them and pay upfront. As the party members consider his offer, Pariston admits he is happy that Ging is number two. However, since Pariston is not being paid by Beyond, Ging will not give him any money. After a moment of tension, Pariston agrees. He listens in silence as Ging explains about the five great calamities the two guides of the Dark Continent written by Don Freecss.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 344 While Ging is talking to Gon on the phone, the members of the party split in two groups: Those who are willing to take his money, and those who don't want to, with Pariston siding with the first faction. Ging tells them he is well aware that they are not just Temp Hunters, but specialists who were hired by Beyond due to their abilities. As he goes on explaining that Pariston used to be vice-chairman of the Hunters Association to restrain Netero's authority while gaining power, Pariston is irritated by how similar their way of thinking are, and wonders inwardly if he will really hate someone for the first time in his life, admitting he looks forward to it. He complies with Ging's request to inform everyone in the team about his presence.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 345 One month later, Pariston tells Ging that all the assassins they sent to hinder the Hunter Exam failed, apparently thanks to his replacement in the Zodiacs. One of the assassins, Muherr, reports that he can allegedly read minds. Pariston introduces him to Ging, but the two already know each other. Muherr would not be surprised if Kurapika had found out about their escape plan, but Pariston smiles and replies that there is no plan to free Beyond: He must escape all by himself once n the Dark Continent and then meet up with them. Muherr questions Ging's motives to join their team, suspecting he might double-cross them, and the Hunter says he is closer to Beyond because he wants to do anything he wants during the journey. Furthermore, he reveals he intends to prevent Pariston from completing his destructive plans while supporting Beyond. The assassins refuse to accept his presence and demands that Ging and Pariston choose which of them will leave the team. However, Ging offers them a third alternative, and Pariston a fourth, commenting how irked he is that he is being disrupted on one of the few occasions he and Ging get along. Ging's alternative is that the assassins leave, Pariston's that they die.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 346 Muherr's henchmen materialize guns to attack them with Nen bullets, and the both of them escape through an underground passage. Ging complains about them having a bad temper, to which Pariston mocked him for having a bad temper himself. The former Boar explains that image of him is the result of a sum of single incidents over the year and intimates the other to shut up, adding it was Pariston the first to provoke them. Pariston says he was just going in with the flow and wonders if they have to get rid of their assailants, since they do not seem intentioned to give up. Ging agrees, but wants to do it "gently". As he analyzes their abilities, Pariston asks if it is ok for him to watch Ging fight, and he receives an affirmative answer as Ging prepares a technique. The former Rat watches in amazement as Ging reproduces Leorio's Warping Punch to knock out three enemies. He asks for a confirmation, and Ging explains how he can copy someone's ability. After Ging defeats the remaining henchmen, he tells Pariston he was aware it had all been staged by him to discover Ging's abilities, and expects that Pariston fights him himself if he wants to figure them out. The two then head upstairs, with Pariston glaring at Ging. After Ging and Muherr speak, Pariston walks in, announcing he can now donate his money to all of Beyond's followers and claiming Ging is now officially number 2. Pariston turns down his offer to keep leading the party, and Ging says he won't hold back in that case.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 347 Abilities & Powers During his time as the vice-chairman of the Hunters Association, Pariston's authority was second only to that of the chairman, outranking even the fellow Zodiacs. He briefly served as the chairman of the Association, although his only official act was to appoint his successor and quit the position, and the second in command in the expedition team created by Beyond Netero until Ging replaced him. Pariston's abilities are yet to be revealed, but having been chosen as part of the Zodiacs, Vice-Chairman of the Hunters Association and a Triple Star Hunter, plus having joined Beyond Netero's party, he must be a capable and most likely a powerful Nen user. Despite often commenting on how weak he is, he actually has enough confidence in his strength to covertly threaten Cheadle, menacing he would seriously "make fun of her" if she were to create a boring Hunter Association. Furthermore, Ging speculated that he wanted to make the area still filled with Chimera Ants his own "playground". However, in Ging's opinion, he is not the most powerful, at least in terms of physical strength, among Beyond's followers, although Pariston commented on how he was being belittled. He is very charismatic and can manage an audience successfully. By his own claim, he is also a skilled mediator. Enhanced Speed: Pariston managed to put a considerable distance between himself and a trio of armed Nen users before they could even shoot. Later, he dodged their bullets in spite of his running down a flight of stairs with his back turned to them and talking to Ging. Genius-Level Intellect: Pariston is arguably one of the most intelligent characters of the series. He managed to rank first in every round of the election and eventually win the chairmanship, calculating every step from the very beginning. All of his predictions are accurate, even the one regarding Gon healing before the end of the election, although the odds were greatly against him: he based his moves since Leorio's appearance on a simple hint uttered by Ging. He outsmarted Cheadle, who he himself deems superior in terms of procedural skills, and surprised even Ging with his sudden abdication of the presidency. He is known to be tricky and very proficient in sucking people in his pace. Quotes *(To Cheadle)'' "I trust Ging, as an enemy"'' *(To the Hunter Association) "Everyone, I am your 13th Chairman, Pariston! I know this is sudden, but I have an important announcement! I, Pariston, name Cheadle as my Vice-Chairman!! And now I resign from my position as Chairman!!!" *(To Cheadle) "I just wanted to hinder the Chairman... Netero-san, you see, thought I was amusing and would tease me, and it really bothered me to see how happy it made him.... I just wanted to play with the President more...." *(To Cheadle)'' "If the organization you make is a boring one... then next time I'm seriously going to make fun of you"'' *(To Ging)'' "People long to love and be loved, apparently, that's called being happy. However, I feel happy when people hate me. I have this urge to hurt things I love, you know. It's not that weird, is it?"'' *(To himself)'' "How irritating... Our way of thinking is too alike. I guess this is "enmity of kin". This is so... irritating... I might... end up hating someone for the first time. I'm looking forward to... what I will want to do to people I hate..."'' Trivia *Pariston Hill is an anagram of Paris Hilton. *There's a running gag where Pariston's surroundings always sparkles when he smiles. *Another running gag sees Pariston sitting in an elegant chair whenever he confronts the other Zodiacs. *Pariston appears in Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission, although he does not speak. In fact, all he does is raise a hand for greeting Beans and smile. **Still in the movie, he was implied by Garcia to be involved in the covering of the Shadow incident. References Navigation Fr:Pariston Hill Category:Hunter Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Male characters Category:Triple Star Hunters Category:Beyond's Expedition Team Category:Unknown Nen type users